Winter Moontree
|history= Winter was born into the Moontree family, who were a clan of witches hiding behind pretentious names and things that seemed so new age they were just odd rather than actively magical. Okay, they even spelled magic with a k. Yikes. As a kid, Winter wasn't really expected to take up the family's mantle or even receive any of their powers. Talk about starting the cosmic life expectations bar so low they might've well just painted it on, then threw her on a trampoline so she'd bounce over it and go away. Regardless of the low, low expectations of her from her family, Winter proved to be fairly clever and resilient if something of a smart alec. She did do pretty well in school, and even managed to net herself a few scholarships for being good with sciencey stuff. It was working out pretty well for her, even if she was pretty bummed out about never being accepted into the great family secret while her siblings were. Either way, she ended up going to college. And that's where things got slightly more surreal than Gary Coleman fighting crime while riding a giraffe. Winter decided to go into Electrical engineering. Her family was pleased, as it would keep her away and busy. She made quite a few friends in the Anime and Sci Fi club. Trouble started at one of their meetings when one of the club members found a board game that was in fact, a demon summoning ritual guide for dummies. Long story short, they ended up summoning Phil, the demon who tortured people who talked on their cell phones and spoiled things for others (Oh man, he hated that). Apparently being around a rather displeased demon awakened Winter's powers and she ... set his shoes on fire. Phil was stunned. Who did that? Seriously. Who the hell set people's shoes on fire? That's just /rude/. He did however, offer her a future job reference, politely put his shoes out and took the board game. Phil warned them not to muck with the occult in the future. He didn't want to miss his favorite shoe, and really, punishing the college kids just seemed unfair. Winter was both horrified and amazed. Her family wasn't thrilled, but they did teach her the ins and outs of willworking, as well as providing her with a small sum of savings and broomstick of her very own so she could make her way in the world. Since she gets enough Harry Potter jokes from the broom alone, she opted not to use a wand as a focus. Instead, she requested guns or something more practical. While her aunt almost offered a mystical chainsaw, she did end up buying a pair of guns to have them duly enchanted. Though, should she ever fight disgruntled lumberjacks, she will probably wish for the chainsaw. Winter trained while she could and ended up graduating with her Bachelor's. These days, she works at a detective agency and doing her own thing. Also, sometimes she tries to avoid riling Loki up and the Defenders thing is working out pretty well for her. }} Category:OC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered Category:Character